Time
by Pyrogoeth
Summary: Perhaps stumbling upon that small cathedral wasn't the worst thing that could happen, especially when it got him out of the damned rain. Little did they both know that their meeting would later have some rather interesting consequences. And for a vampire, that's all he could ask for. What's life without a little bit of chaos, right? Priest!Shizuo/Vampire!Izaya. On Hiatus, gomen.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Time _(Note: Subject to change!)_  
**Series:** Durarara!  
**Pairing:** Shizaya.  
**Rating:** M for later chapters.  
**Summary:** Perhaps stumbling upon that small cathedral wasn't the worst thing that could happen, especially when it got him out of the damned rain. Little did they both know that their meeting would later have some rather interesting consequences. And for a vampire, that's all he could ask for. What's life without a little bit of chaos, right? Priest!Shizuo/Vampire!Izaya.

xxxx

**A/N:** This is just the introduction to the characters/story, hi.

Writing this for Ruka (rukawagf), because she's amazing and she and Haro give me motivation with their shenanigans on Tumblr. Ha.

Oh, the summary and title might change later because I'm terrible at them but I had to write something. So, yeah. Enjoy.

xxxx

Cathedrals are very haunting at night, despite the flickering of candles- Or perhaps that's what made it seem like the shadows could reach out and grab hold of you? Ah, no matter. It was a place to stay that wasn't out in the rain, and right now that's all the raven cared for.

It wasn't much, really. It was small, but grandly decorated. It was practically in the middle of nowhere, sitting in the center of a small town that was near a trading route; Almost completely surrounded by thick gatherings of trees on all sides- The only exception being the river that flowed through it. None-the-less, it worked for shelter; If only for now.

"It's rather late to be here praying, don't you think?" A baritone voice suddenly spoke up from behind the stranger and he turned slightly from his seat on one of the many benches populating the pews of the church.

A priest had entered the large room, his blonde hair contrasting against the black clothing he wore as he walked a short distance towards the raven; Only to stop several meters away.

Carmine eyes hidden in the shadows of his hood caught amber, and the raven raised an eyebrow. "I suppose, but really I was just looking for shelter from the rain outside, Father. I'm traveling, you see~" He smirked slightly, turning away to look at the large panes of stained glass above the alter- Each depicting different characters from the Holy Bible.

There was only silence from the priest for a long moment before there was a soft click of a lighter, and the raven turned in time to see the man lighting a cigarette that had perched itself between his lips. The man took a deep inhale as he put his lighter away, then suddenly his eyes snapped back to the hooded man's. "I see... Is it alright for you to stay here, though?"

"What do you mean?" The raven asked, sounding perfectly innocent as he turned more in his seat to face the holy man.

"I mean that this is a church!" The blonde growled, and the raven suddenly grinned; Fangs glinting in the dim light. There was a groan of protesting wood, and the man jumped as a bench was thrown at him; Nimble body easily getting out of the way in time.

In his rush, the hood slipped from his head; His slightly pointed ears- As well as his slitted eyes- quickly becoming noticeable, despite the low amount of light that filled the room.

"It seems that I've been found out, so quickly too~ Ah well, I'm hungry anyway~" The raven chuckled, his voice low and smooth- Though the threat in it was obvious to the two of them, and the blonde's eyes narrowed in response.

"You're not going to get even a fuckin' _drop_ of blood from me, leech!" The blonde snarled, causing the vampire to simply laugh in response. There was another groan of wood protesting against being abused, and then the raven jumped out of the way again- Wood shattering as it contacted with the spot he had been occupying moments before.

"Profanity? Now, now~ Even if it's just a tiny one- Isn't that a sin of some kind? My... how interesting of you~ You wear that outfit, and yet..." He trailed off, then brightened; As if having just noticed something. "Ah! There's no need to make such a mess of your lovely church, _Father._ I merely am in need of a small snack~ Why don't you be a good human and let me sample you, ne?" The raven smirked, his tone clearly mocking the other; The blonde eyebrow twitching in annoyance as the raven strolled closer, hands tucked behind his back as he approached the other almost childishly- Bright red eyes gleaming with interest. "What's your name, Holy man?"

"Heiwajima Shizuo, you fuckin' pest." The blonde growled, hands curling into fists at his sides for a moment before one reached up and ripped the cigarette from his lips; Throwing it to the ground, only to be ground immediately beneath the man's shoe.

The raven tipped his head, smirk firmly in place as he looked the other over curiously. "I'm Orihara Izaya, and I'm sure we're going to have _lots_ of fun together... _Shizu-chan_."

xxxx

A/N: Please read and review!


	2. Chapter One

**Title: **Time _(Note: Subject to change!)_  
**Series: **Durarara!  
**Pairing: **Shizaya.  
**Rating: **M for later chapters.  
**Summary: **Perhaps stumbling upon that small cathedral wasn't the worst thing that could happen, especially when it got him out of the damned rain. Little did they both know that their meeting would later have some rather interesting consequences. And for a vampire, that's all he could ask for. What's life without a little bit of chaos, right? Priest!Shizuo/Vampire!Izaya.

xxxx

**A/N:** Hi, I'm back. Oh, for those who even remotely care to know, I'm sick so the updates for this will be rather slow going. I also have an RP blog that I need to keep up with, so. So, sixty-four hits already? Sweet. Thanks for reading, and remember to review! Replies to reviews are below.

Lynx Tiger:_ I hope you do like it, and it means a lot that you took the time to review it. Thanks so much! _DreamGamer: _Thank you, I really hope you still like it the further it gets. And yes, I did actually. I'm glad at least someone noticed~ _ .71192: _I'll be updating as fast I can, and thank you. _Takoizumegane:_ Thanks! And yes, Shizuo as a priest amuses me greatly. C: isthisparadise: I personally like both Izaya and Shizuo as vampires, it's just a really cool concept for either of them. At any rate, thanks!_

One more note, this story is unbeta'd, so expect mistakes in both spelling and grammar because sometimes I don't pay attention to what I'm writing.

On with the story!

xxxx

Three months had passed since their initial meeting, and since then some times had changed. After Izaya killed some men from the neighboring town near the cathedral, those who occupied the town came to Shizuo in desperation. Admittedly, he took the job of hunting Izaya down reluctantly; The amount of money offered to him for taking the job being a main factor in his decision.

Shizuo was the head priest of the cathedral Izaya had entered that night, the deed handed down to him by his late father after the man became inflicted by some sort of disease the doctors claimed was too progressed for any form of medicine to have an effect. He had no helpers of any sort, no one to man the church while he was away. Only after those who occupied to the town promised to look after the old building did Shizuo set off after Izaya.

He had nearly caught him once, Izaya had been sleeping in a small abandoned farm on the countryside; The roof over his head enough to keep the sunlight from draining his energy while he slept. He had woken up abruptly when Shizuo had smashed the door open, carmine eyes flickering every which way as the vampire looked for an escape route. Shizuo had grabbed him before the leech could get around him, a silver knife pressed against the vampire's throat as he held him in place.

He expected begging from the smaller man, but there was only silence. Izaya looked at him without a flicker of fear in his bright eyes, causing Shizuo to growl.

"You're not scared to die, leech?"

There was a small pause, and then the vampire did something Shizuo hadn't expected.

He smiled at him. A small, sad smile. When the raven spoke next, his words were soft; Almost murmured. "I've been dead for a very long time, Shizu-chan. As much as I love it, I only fear leaving this world a little bit~"

"Why did you do it?" Shizuo asked suddenly, surprising himself- And given Izaya's confused expression he didn't understand where the blonde was going with this chat either.

"Do what?" Izaya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why did you kill those men?"

"You know, Shizu-chan... I don't normally kill my meals."

_Bullshit._ That was the first thought that crossed Shizuo's mind, but he stopped himself from blurting it out loud. "Then why did you this time?" He asked curiously, giving the man beneath him the benefit of the doubt.

Izaya looked at him thoughtfully for a long moment, then sighed softly. "Is it bothering you that I murdered those mongrels? I had a reason, you know."

"There is no excuse for murder." Shizuo said stubbornly, after all he had been taught the Lord's words since he was a child. They were permanently burned into his mind.

"Even if they were rapists?" Izaya countered immediately, leveling an even stare into Shizuo's eyes; As if gauging his reaction. Closing his eyes suddenly, he sighed softly before opening them again. "They had a girl trapped in the alley at the time, and I had merely stopped to watch out of mild intrigue as I passed overhead to see what would happen- Ah, but the poor girl spotted me; Y'know? The poor dear looked at me pleadingly the entire time, her mouth gagged so she couldn't make a sound; But I knew what she was thinking..." Izaya trailed off, giving a small giggle. "'_Help me, please help me_!' so pathetic!" He laughed then, then settled down.

"They cut her throat open after they were done, and the blood- That's how I got involved, you know. I was thirsty- Positively parched!- And the smell of despair that rolled off of her as they did it was far too delicious to pass up..." Izaya sighed happily, licking his lips at the mere memory. "But ah, I don't drink from corpses. As soon as the heart stops beating the blood tastes like sour milk, did you know that? It's quite repulsive. Anyway... The men came after me once I jumped down, so I killed them~!" He laughed again, then frowned. "But by that time the girl's heart had stopped. I was so disappointed~"

Shizuo started, blinking slightly; Amber eyes widening for a moment before narrowing in distrust.

Izaya saw it, and he smiled again. "You don't believe me?"

"Why the fuck would I believe a fucking leech like you?"

"I'll have you know, Shizu-chan; _I don't tell lies_."

They stared at each other for a long moment, and Shizuo was struck by the pure honesty on the smaller male's face. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he shifted his weight onto his knees. "Why haven't you tried to throw me off yet?"

"I'm thirsty," Izaya shrugged, sighing slightly. "It's rather bothersome."

Shizuo could tell that this was true by just looking at the raven, his face paler than usual, eyes slightly dull, and hair losing it's lush appearance. Not only that, but the priest could see just the tips of the vampire's fangs peeking out from behind plush lips. When Shizuo looked back up, he started slightly to see Izaya narrowing his eyes slightly; Only for the expression to disappear off the raven's face quicker than it came.

A soft sigh sounded from below him, and the vampire closed his eyes. "If you're going to kill me, kill me. That's what you've been chasing me for, right? I know the people of that town paid you a lot for you to come hunt me down."

Shizuo was silent for a long moment before slowly bringing the silver knife up until it was hovering over Izaya's face. The blonde gritted his teeth and then swung his arm down-

_Thunk._

Carmine eyes flew open, widening slightly as he turned to the side to see the man's silver blade sticking out of the blonde's own hand; Blood quickly bubbling up and dripping from the wound.

"W-what? What are you doing?!" Izaya gasped, turning to Shizuo in confusion.

Wordlessly, Shizuo pulled the blade from his hand; Bringing it to Izaya's lips.

"Shizu-chan, wha-"

"Izaya. _Drink it_."

xxxx

_What the hell is he thinking? Is he stupid?_

There was a moment of hesitation, carmine eyes staring up at Shizuo in confusion. Soon though, the hunger wore Izaya down and he gently grasped the bleeding hand; Bringing it to his lips and sucking-

He gave a small moan of content as the hot liquid entered his mouth, rolling it over his tongue to savor the taste for a moment before swallowing; The liquid soothing the burning in his throat and he moaned again, gulping the man's life blood down greedily. Carmine eyes slowly opening slowly to look at Shizuo, who as leveling the vampire with an even gaze; Though there was a faint flush on his cheeks, his breathing slightly uneven.

"That's enough." Shizuo spoke softly, but firmly; Tugging on his hand.

Izaya groaned and sucked up one more mouthful before licking over the wound and pulling back, Shizuo immediately pulling his wrist away and getting off of the man before wrapping his still bleeding hand up in some bandages from his coat.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya murmured hesitantly as he licked his lips, ridding it of any left over blood as the priest turned to look at the raven; Now straightening his robes.

"What?"

Izaya didn't say anything for a long moment, so long that Shizuo turned away again with a small frown. Blinking at the man's back, Izaya slowly stood up; Tilting his head.

"Ne, Shizu-chan?" Izaya tried again, and this time the blonde's head snapped towards him; And the other glared angrily, making Izaya to lift his hands defensively on instinct.

"_What?!_"

"...Thank you."

"Tch, stupid fucking leech!" Shizuo growled, stomping out of the ruined door of the shack. Pouting, Izaya stayed behind for the moment, licking the corners of his mouth.

He tastes good for a protozoan...

xxxx

_Are you fucking kidding me?!_ Shizuo yelled inside of his head, practically seething as he took a deep drag from the pipe he held in his hand; The wood protesting with how strongly he was clenching it between his fingers. He shifted uncomfortably, a throbbing pain down there rolling through him every time he tried to readjust.

_How the fuck could I have gotten hard over _that_!_

As if on cue, his mind brought up how the leech looked as he drank; The pleasured expression on his face, the small moans that slipped from his plump lips, and how _good_ it felt- He cussed loudly, spinning to kick the tree he had been standing behind; The wood cracking under the force of the blow before it creaked loudly, falling to it's side and causing the ground beneath his feet to jump erratically on impact.

"Fuck!"

xxxx

A/N: As always, please read and review!


End file.
